For cleaning a gas or respectively a liquid, usually filter devices come into use, which have a filter element for this purpose. In a variety of applications, the use of flat filter elements is desired and/or necessary here. Such filter elements can have a filter body of a filter material, which is folded.
For sealing the filter element or respectively the filter body, it is conceivable to glue adjacent folds along a circumferential edge of the filter body in the region of the side edge and hereby to achieve a corresponding sealing of the filter element.
A disadvantage here is that the filter element or respectively the filter body are hereby relatively unstable. Consequently, during the mounting into the associated filter device, in particular during installation into the associated filter housing, the filter element can be damaged.
The present invention is therefore concerned with the problem of indicating for a flat filter element of the type mentioned in the introduction, and for an associated filter device and an associated filter housing, improved or at least different embodiments, which are distinguished in particular by an increased stability.
This problem is solved according to the invention by the subjects of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the subject of the dependent claims.